To support personal video recording (“PVR”) functions for all the clients in a Multi-Dwelling or Multi-Tenant (“M×U”) network one of two approaches are conventionally utilized. First, each client may be provided with a hard disk drive (“HDD”) at the client's dwelling unit. However, a major drawback is the cost incurred by the M×U network provider in providing HDDs for each dwelling unit. Second, the consumer premises equipment (“CPE”) device located at each dwelling unit may be provided access to a large storage device located at a head-end unit of the M×U network provider. Traditionally, the storage device is large enough to store all the programs ordered by the clients in the M×U network and to allow the clients use PVR functions (e.g., randomly rewinding, pause, etc . . . ) when viewing the stored programs. However, similar to the drawback encountered under the first approach the use of such a large storage device is also very expensive. The present invention is directed towards overcoming these drawbacks.